


The Doctor's Best Work

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adam Mitchell - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, New Relationship, Post-Episode: s01e06 Dalek, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Post-Dalek, Rose quickly realizes what a mistake it was to bring Adam along, especially in light of her new relationship.  Finding the Doctor hiding in his workshop, she endeavors to make it up to him.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560049
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	The Doctor's Best Work

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Tumblr's DoctorRosePrompts' 31 Days of Ficmas. Each day will feature a different DoctorxRose pairing and alternate ratings.

Rose smiled politely, nodding occasionally as she stared directly at Adam and ignored every word coming out of his mouth. After a good night’s sleep and breakfast they’d settled in the media room to chat, and he had barely taken a breath in twenty minutes, prattling on about himself, his family, his education…

 _Why did I invite him along?_ she bemoaned silently, annoyed with Adam, herself, and even the Doctor. _He warned me… Why did I have to insist?_ It had been an impulse, to bring the dark-haired boy, one she already knew was a mistake. _I’ll never live this down._

It was bad enough listening to his drivel, but worse was that he had driven the Doctor away- Rose hadn’t seen him since going to bed the night before, though evidence existed that he had at least visited the galley since supper, though she had no idea where he was. _Why am I sitting here when I could be with the Doctor?_

“Right,” she said abruptly, on her feet before being aware she’d stood, “listen, why don’t you go explore on your own for a bit? I have to go… do laundry.” That wasn’t strictly true, the TARDIS handled that for her, but it was the most boring thing she could think of, and judging by Adam’s grimace, he agreed.

“Sure, sounds… _fun._ ”

But she was already gone, bustling out the door and down the hall, not caring which direction she headed; in the TARDIS, it didn’t matter. _Take me to him, please._

The lights flickered, a sign the ship had heard her, and she strode confidently down the hallway. It took a few minutes, and she was disappointed to find the ship testing her, but eventually the corridor dead-ended at a dark wooden door, one more fitting to a castle’s drawbridge than a time-and-space machine. Nevertheless she pushed the door open, relaxing when she spotted broad shoulders clad in a forest green jumper.

“Hey, handsome,” she murmured, shutting the door and throwing the bolt despite being absolutely certain the ship would never let Adam anywhere _near_ the room. “What’re you up to?”

“Repairs,” the Doctor said shortly, and she sighed at the frosty tone.

Picking her way across the cluttered workshop towards where he sat perched on a stool fiddling with soldering equipment and his sonic, she pressed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around his chest just to hold him. “Don’t be like that,” she nuzzled the back of his neck, “you know it’s not like that.”

He stayed stubbornly silent, holding the sonic up to his face and peering at it with an unwarranted intensity.

Rolling her eyes at his petulance, Rose merely began to lay soft, open-mouthed kisses along the collar of his jumper, adjusting her arms to sit more comfortably around his waist. He slowly began to thaw beneath her, muscles gradually unclenching until he sighed and laid down the sonic and his tools.

“Then what’s it like?”

“Hmm?” Rose opened her eyes, having lost herself in the simple pleasure of burrowing her fingers beneath the hem of his jumper and running her fingertips over the defined abs beneath them. “What?”

He huffed a laugh, freeing himself from her grip only to turn on the rotating seat to face her. “Why did you bring him?”

She shrugged, moving her arms to wrap around his neck and stepping between his knees. “I… don’t know that much about alien stuff,” she admitted. “I listen when you tell me, but I have no… external knowledge. He does. I thought- well, I thought it might be good to have someone with us, who was more on your level in that regard.”

“Rose, he’s a moron. He didn’t know anything about that collection, except that it was alien.”

“Still more than me,” she bit her lip, meeting his eyes shyly. “I don’t have much experience with alien equipment.” She realized her poor phrasing too late, when he began to chuckle and, finally, settled his hands on her hips and drew her close.

“Perhaps, but you’re learning quickly,” the Doctor husked, smirking, thumbs slipping under her shirt to brush along the sensitive skin of her hips. “In fact, I’d say you’re nearly an expert in handling ‘alien equipment’.”

Rose pouted, flicking his ear. “Stop making fun of me.”

“Who’s making fun? An honest assessment.” His eyes flickered over her shirt’s lowcut neckline. “But, if you want, we can do it all official like. You give it your best, and I’ll judge your performance.”

She gave a gasp of faux outrage, leaning back. “Doctor! Just what are you implying?”

Lunging forward he dipped his head, drawing his tongue from the curve of her breast up to her ear, leaving a wet trail and goosebumps in his wake. “Not implying anything, me,” he grunted, sucking at her earlobe. “Suggesting, more like. Encouraging?”

“Begging?”

“I’m a _Time Lord_ , Rose,” he sneered. “I don’t _beg_.”

Narrowing her eyes she held his gaze as, in one quick move, she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it blindly behind her, revealing a lacy, royal blue push up bra that, in her humble opinion, made her tits look _amazing_. “Sure about that?”

She didn’t even see him move; one second his jaw was dropping, the next she was on her back on the worktop, his lips pressing wet kisses to her belly as his hands fumbled at the button and zip of her jeans. “Oh!” Arching her back she fumbled for the bra clasp, tossing it away just as he pulled off her jeans and knickers.

Taking advantage of him temporarily backing away she sat up, grabbing him by the jumper and pulling him towards her. Their lips met in an inelegant kiss, and she let him take control, plundering her mouth as she focused her attentions on his trousers, pushing them only over his hips to let gravity handle the rest, narrowing in on her target-

“See,” the Doctor gasped as she fisted him, easily falling into the tight, short strokes he preferred, “expert.”

“Oh, shut up,” she kissed him, finding his tongue and sucking on it. “Take off the jumper.”

It was a bit awkward, getting him naked without losing her grip or rhythm, but they managed. His fingers weren’t between her thighs very long before she gasped, letting him go in favor of repositioning herself on the edge of desk.

“Now.”

Rose’s breath caught as he slowly entered her, settling one foot on the abandoned stool and letting him hook her other leg over his elbow at the knee, keeping her spread. “Mhmm, _yes_.”

“Are you begging?” he teased, planting his free hand on the tabletop next to hers and rolling his hips.

“Nope,” she shook her head, fighting to keep an even expression on her face. “You?”

He didn’t reply, merely studied her face as he moved within her. Rose let her head roll back, eyes slipping closed as she concentrated, shifting her weight to one hand and bringing the other between her thighs.

“Ah, ah,” the Doctor scolded, “don’t even think about it.”

“Make me.” It was difficult to resist, but she kept her touch light, enjoying the zings of pleasure coursing through her with every thrust. “Ooh.”

He grunted, lifting her knee higher to change the angle, and she smiled.

“You feel so good,” she sighed, knowing how susceptible he was to dirty talk. “So big, so strong… I love how you fuck me.”

“And you’re a tease,” he grunted, and she was pleased to note the barest hint of a falter in his rhythm. _Good._

“Am I?” Rose asked, arching an eyebrow. “How, precisely, do you figure _that_? By definition, I don’t think it’s possible to be a cocktease when your cock is, you know, _inside_ me, babe. Guh.” It growing harder to concentrate, but she fought valiantly for brainpower. “Just like that.”

The Doctor leaned forward, pressing their lips together, and she gave up on playing coy. This was, at least in part, an apology for bringing Adam on board, so she wrapped both legs around his waist and used them to pull him closer, leaving one hand working at her clit and shifting the other to around his neck. In response he moved his now-free arm around her waist, keeping her steady as he fucked her in earnest.

Rose broke the kiss to gasp, throwing her head back and moaning. The sound effects were a bit played up for him but the passion was real, as she breathlessly babbled.

It only took another few minutes for her to hit the peak, the Doctor following her over before collapsing on top of her, pinning her to the work surface.

“I know we haven’t been doing this for that long,” she wheezed, pleasantly weighted down by him, “but fuck, we’re good at it.”

“Mhmm.” He nuzzled against her breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue, before groaning and pushing himself up. “To be fair, I already knew I did my best work in here.”

Rose’s endorphin-soaked brain took longer than normal to process the pun before she burst into laughter, swatting at him and sitting up herself. “Good one.”

“Thanks.”

The Doctor helped her off the worktop, keeping her steady when her knees threatened to buckle.

“I’d rather it was just us,” he said abruptly as she pulled his jumper on.

“What?”

Pulling up his pants and trousers, he focused on his actions as he spoke. “I just… think it’s better with two, is all.”

Rose smiled softly, hearing what he wasn’t saying, and padded back to him, cuddling into his side. “I agree. Look, we’ll give him one trip then take him home, yeah? And you can have me all to yourself.”

Cradling her face with his hands, the Doctor gazed deeply into her eyes, and she let him see the truth there, her determination, and maybe even the feelings she couldn’t even begin to admit to herself, let alone him.

“Deal.”

And they sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
